


Scommessa

by total_black_0



Series: HotShot - Metamoro [12]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF, Italian music RPF
Genre: (io spero che De Gregori mi perdoni per aver usato così la sua canzone), Anal Sex, Betting, Boys In Love, Coming Untouched, Ermal è pERMALoso, Fabrizio ne approfitta, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Scommesse fantastiche e dove trovarle, Shameless Smut, Smut, bottom!Ermal, scommesse, top!Fabrizio
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 02:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/total_black_0/pseuds/total_black_0
Summary: Giuro, a breve tornerò con Fabrizio bottom (non so perché ultimamente mi è presa così)Questa è la prima di una piccola serie di OS che ho promesso ad una personcina carina in cambio di un'altra cosa.Aspettatevene delle altre.Commenti sempre apprezzatissimi!!





	Scommessa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Haluskein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haluskein/gifts).



« _Generale dietro la collina, ci sta la notte buia e assassina_ »

«Crucca»  
«Come scusa?» domanda Ermal, improvvisamente risvegliato dalla voce di Fabrizio, il quale negli ultimi minuti era rimasto quasi completamente in silenzio, concentrato com'era sulla guida.  
Sono infatti di ritorno da una gita fuori porta, un semplice pranzo in campagna, giusto per evadere poche ore dal caos e dalla calura estiva della città.  
«Crucca – ripete in moro – la canzone dice "crucca e assassina", non "buia e assassina". Quella è la cover di Vasco»

Quando pochi istanti prima le note di quella canzone erano fuoriuscite dalla radio della macchina, il riccio senza nemmeno riflettere aveva iniziato a canticchiarla e, secondo l'opinione di Fabrizio, aveva sbagliato le parole. O meglio, una parola.  
E no, Ermal non ci sta: non gli piace essere contraddetto, soprattutto quando è assolutamente certo di essere nel giusto, e in particolare non gli piace che sia proprio Fabrizio a contraddirlo, dandogli quasi l'impressione che ci provi gusto.  
«Ti sbagli» sentenzia l'albanese con una punta di stizza nella voce, mentre il rimano, sempre tenendo lo sguardo fisso sulla strada, rotea impercettibilmente gli occhi, come a dire "lo sapevo che non dovevo correggerlo".

Fabrizio sa bene quanto Ermal odi essere corretto, ma deve ammettere che un po' si diverte a vederlo così imbronciato, motivo per cui decide di portare avanti quella discussione, usando il tono più calmo e pacato che riesce a fare, evitando quindi di spingersi troppo oltre: «Controlla pure Ermal, so' sicuro che quella di De Gregori dice "crucca"»  
«No. Dice "buia"» insiste il riccio, sempre più irritato.  
«Ahò, me sembri Anita quanno te impunti così sulle cose! Pija er telefono e cerca il testo su internet, così vedi che c'ho ragione io» insiste ancora Fabrizio scompigliando i capelli del suo compagno, con il solo scopo di irritarlo un po'.

Ermal non se lo fa ripetere una seconda volta: tira fuori il suo cellulare dalla tasca e rapidamente digita le parole per la sua ricerca.  
Inutile dirlo, Fabrizio ha ragione: « _Secondo Google_ ,hai ragione tu. Ma io so che ti sbagli, la canzone dice "buia"» afferma Ermal, che non ha alcuna intenzione di ammettere di avere torto.  
Il moro prova con scarsi risultati di soffocare una risata, evitando così di esagerare e far degenerare quel dibattito in una lite molto meno divertente della discussione che stanno portando avanti.  
«Va bene Ermal, allora appena arrivamo a casa controllamo il testo sulla cassetta, ok? Dovrei averla da qualche parte in studio»  
«Come ti pare, Fabrizio. – replica il riccio ancora irritato – Sono assolutamente sicuro di avere ragione, mi ci gioco pure il culo»  
«Ah sì? Te giocheresti il bel culetto che te ritrovi?» domanda Fabrizio, improvvisamente interessato dalla svolta che quella discussione potrebbe prendere.

Gli ultimi minuti che li separano dall'abitazione di Fabrizio passano in quasi assoluto silenzio, rotto solo dal rumore del traffico cittadino in sottofondo.  
Appena entranti in casa, il romano non ha quasi il tempo di posare le chiavi nella ciotolina accanto alla porta che Ermal lo esorta ad andare in studio per cercare la cassetta, in modo che gli possa dimostrare di avere ragione.  
Fabrizio fa strada al riccio verso il suo studio, dove inizia a rovistare fra le decine e decine di cassette e CD, fino a trovare quella che cercava, sventolandola subito dopo davanti al compagno che, impaziente, lo invita ad aprire la custodia e leggere il testo.  
«Crucca Ermal, dice crucca – decreta il moro, nascondendo con difficoltà la sua grande soddisfazione – Me dispiace, ma te sei sbajato e stavolta c'avevo ragione io»

L'albanese non riesce a crederci: era certo al cento per cento di avere ragione, non può essersi sbagliato così clamorosamente ed è troppo orgoglioso per ammettere il suo errore.  
Quasi strappa la cassetta dalle mani del suo compagno e incredulo inizia a leggere e rileggere quelle parole, nella vana speranza che improvvisamente cambino.  
Fabrizio nel frattempo, comodamente seduto sul divano, ha iniziato a slacciarsi la cintura dei pantaloni ed è sul punto di calarli insieme ai boxer quando viene bloccato dalla voce del riccio: «Cosa stai facendo Fabrì?»  
«Riscuoto il mio premio... l'hai detto te che te saresti giocato pure er culo, o me ricordo male?»

Ermal con le braccia incrociate storce il naso e sbuffa, lasciandosi cadere sul divano accanto al moro: «Però non è giusto – si lamenta come farebbe un bambino, ci manca solo che inizi a sbattere i piedi per terra – io non sono italiano, non è una scommessa alla pari, se confondo le parole non è colpa mia!»  
Fabrizio si lascia andare ad una fragorosa risata e si avvicina al suo compagno per lasciargli un bacino sul naso arricciato: «Aho, nun ce prova' ad arrampiccatte sugli specchi, che a momenti parli italiano mejo de me»  
Il broncio non accenna a sparire dal viso di Ermal e Fabrizio, con i pantaloni sbottonati e un principio di erezione in cerca di libertà, si fa improvvisamente più serio. Non ha infatti alcuna intenzione di costringerlo a fare qualcosa che non vuole e se in quel momento non ha voglia di fare sesso di certo non lo forzerà in alcun modo.

«Oh, amo' – il romano lo scuote appena, teneramente, come a volerlo rassicurare – se nun te va basta dillo eh»  
Lo sguardo del riccio, che ora si è fatto improvvisamente più dolce (non riesce infatti a resistere al moro e al suo modo tenero di dire o fare qualsiasi cosa) si posa sugli occhi color nocciola del suo compagno, prima di lasciargli un leggero bacio sulle labbra.  
«Lo sai, io ho sempre voglia di fare l'amore con te» confessa Ermal con un filo di voce, scostandosi appena dalle labbra dell'altro, mentre posa una mano dietro la nuca di Fabrizio e la passa fra i suoi capelli corvini costantemente spettinati.

Ermal, preso dal momento, con un salto felino si siede sul bacino del suo compagno, iniziando a strusciarsi su di lui e a sbottonargli la camicia che come al solito tiene mezza aperta, mentre questo, oramai alla sua mercé, si abbandona sul divano completamente rapito dalla visione celestiale del riccio che si dimena su di lui.  
Le mani di Fabrizio si posano prima sui fianchi dell'albanese, poi scorrono lungo la sua schiena e infine si stringono intorno alla collana che gli circonda il collo spigoloso, afferrandola e attirando a sé Ermal per un bacio. L'albanese ansima, quasi a corto di fiato, e ricambia il bacio con entusiasmo quando sente la lingua del moro farsi spazio fra le sue labbra e invadergli la cavità orale.  
«Spogliami Fabrizio» ordina il riccio con il poco ossigeno che gli è rimasto a disposizione e davvero Fabrizio non ha alcun bisogno di farsi pregare ancora. I pantaloni e i boxer di Ermal svaniscono in un istante e vengono abbandonati sul pavimento, seguiti un istante dopo da quelli dell'altro.

Entrambi sono ora nudi dalla vita in giù, tremendamente impazienti di andare oltre. Ermal stringe i loro membri fra le sue lunghe dita, iniziando a masturbarli lentamente, su e giù con la mano, fino al momento in cui realizza che se vuole qualcosa in più deve fermarsi _ora_.  
Il romano ha infatti iniziato ad ansimare forte, segno inequivocabile che la sua eccitazione non è troppo lontana dal punto di non ritorno, e l'albanese non è da meno. Goccioline di liquido preseminale iniziano a scorrere fra le dita di Ermal, rendendo ancora più agevole quel magistrale lavoro di mano e peggiorando ulteriormente le loro condizioni.  
I gemiti e gli ansimi degni di una ragazzina arrapata che fuoriescono dalle labbra di Fabrizio non lasciano affatto indifferente Ermal il quale, totalmente in balia dei suoi istinti più bassi, bagna due dita con la sua stessa saliva e le indirizza verso la sua fessura stretta, forzandola appena, mentre nasconde il viso contro il collo del suo compagno.  
«S-se vuoi riscuotere il tuo premio... questo è il momento» mormora l'albanese, mentre l'altro non può evitare di iniziare a massaggiare lentamente la punta del suo membro, bloccato però immediatamente dal riccio.

«No, fermo. Non ti toccare, altrimenti finisci troppo presto»  
«Guarda che me chiamavano _Duracell_ » ribatte Fabrizio, leggermente offeso dall'insinuazione del riccio.  
Ancora una volta Ermal non riesce a trattenersi dal punzecchiarlo, dimenticando completamente il suo disappunto per la scommessa persa: «Forse una volta _amore_ , ma l'età avanza e fa brutti scherzi»  
«Ah sì? – lo provoca Fabrizio, sentendosi punto nel vivo – Mo te faccio vede' io» e mentre pronuncia queste parole, con uno scatto niente male per la sua età, si alza improvvisamente dal divano e, tenendo Ermal saldamente per i fianchi, lo sbatte senza alcuna gentilezza contro il muro, prendendolo completamente alla sprovvista ed evocando un urletto sorpreso.

Il rumore sordo della schiena del riccio che urta contro il muro fa del tutto perdere la ragione al romano che con qualche difficoltà si fa strada attraverso l'apertura, ancora tanto stretta di Ermal, il quale è costretto a mordersi il labbro inferiore quasi a sangue per non gridare, nonostante non riesca comunque a trattenere un piccolo verso di dolore.  
«Scusa» sussurra il moro contro il suo collo, restando perfettamente immobile in attesa che l'altro si abitui alla sua presenza dentro di sé, ma dalla bocca di Ermal continuano a uscire piccoli lamenti di fastidio e Fabrizio, che non può non sentirsi in colpa per la sofferenza che gli sta provocando, decide di distrarlo iniziando a viziare il punto dietro l'orecchio che oramai ha reclamato come suo.

Piano piano sente Ermal rilassarsi e i suoi muscoli non più così stretti intorno al suo membro e, tirando un sospiro di sollievo, una volta ottenuto il permesso di muoversi, Fabrizio inizia a spingersi piano, con delicatezza, in cerca di quel punto che, lo sa, farà urlare il riccio come un'aquila.  
In breve tempo i lamenti dell'albanese si trasformano in gemiti di piacere e il moro, ormai impossibilitato a trattenersi ancora, accelera il ritmo delle sue stoccate, centrando con precisione quasi scientifica la prostata del riccio.  
Ermal urla come un ossesso, non è più in grado di censurarsi in alcun modo, le sensazioni che gli fa provare Fabrizio le rare volte in cui lo riempie con le sue spinte gli impediscono del tutto di ragionare ed è costretto ad abbandonarsi completamente al piacere.  
Il moro lo tiene sollevato da sotto le ginocchia, con le gambe spalancate e abbandonate ai lati del busto di Fabrizio, e ad ogni affondo la testa di Ermal sbatte contro il muro alle sue spalle, provocando un tonfo che non fa altro che eccitare i due ancora di più.

L'albanese avvolge le braccia intorno al collo del moro e così facendo le usa per fare leva e andare incontro alle sue spinte, il piacere che ormai li avvolge è quasi insostenibile. Ermal si divincola come un matto e cerca di alleviare quel godimento estremo conficcando le unghie nella morbida carne della schiena di Fabrizio e lasciandogli sicuramente degli evidenti segni rossi che potrà ammirare in seguito.  
L'unico effetto che ottiene però è quello di eccitare ulteriormente il romano, come se avesse sventolato un drappo rosso di fronte a un toro: Fabrizio infatti inizia a spingersi in lui con una forza e un'irruenza che solitamente non gli appartengono, facendo gridare Ermal così forte da farsi sentire come minimo dai vicini più prossimi.  
Il piacere che il riccio prova sta diventando insopportabile, troppo per essere sopportato ancora a lungo senza farlo uscire completamente di senno, ma ancora assolutamente non sufficiente da farlo esplodere.

«Toccami Fabrizio – implora il riccio con la voce impastata di chi ha la mente completamente offuscata, dal più estremo appagamento – ti prego toccami»  
«Piccole' se te tocco me caschi» risponde il romano, aumentando ancora la velocità e la foga delle sue stoccate, colpendo ogni volta vigorosamente la prostata di Ermal e provocando in questo un lungo gemito di godimento e frustrazione in parti uguali.  
L'unica cosa che gli resta da fare è intensificare a sua volta la forza con cui va incontro ai movimenti di Fabrizio. Ermal non riesce più a trattenere alcun suono e i suoi versi eccitati si mischiano al respiro pesante del moro.  
«Ermal... s-sto pe' veni', nun posso resiste' ancora a lungo» geme il moro mordicchiando l'interno delle sue guance nel tentativo di rimandare il più possibile il suo imminente orgasmo.  
«Resisti ancora amore, ti prego» lo supplica in risposta il riccio e allo stesso tempo inarca la schiena in modo che il suo membro possa essere stimolato ancora di più dallo sfregamento contro l'addome del romano. Ed è proprio questa stimolazione aggiunta l'unica cosa che gli serve per spingersi definitivamente oltre il limite e schizzare densi fiotti perlacei di seme che vanno a depositarsi sul busto di Fabrizio.

Sentendo Ermal che si stringe con forza intorno a lui, Fabrizio non può trattenersi oltre: viene a sua volta, riempiendo fino in fondo il riccio con il suo rilascio e, collassando contro di lui, molla la salda presa che fino a un attimo prima aveva mantenuto sulle sue gambe.  
L'albanese, sentendo venire meno l'unica cosa che gli permetteva di non crollare a terra, d'istinto avvolge le gambe intorno alla vita del moro.  
«Me devo sede' 'n attimo Ermal» annuncia Fabrizio mentre si porta verso il divano, lasciandovisi cadere un attimo dopo, sempre con Ermal appollaiato addosso che si abbandona su di lui.  
Ermal però, a quanto pare, non è ancora completamente soddisfatto: inizia infatti a muoversi piano, ondeggiando il bacino sul membro ancora mezzo eretto del romano che tiene dentro di sé, prima di essere bloccato da Fabrizio che, ipersensibile com'è al momento, non sta apprezzando chissà quanto quel trattamento.  
«Mh, fermate Ermal... me fa male» pigola il moro con voce piccola e un accenno di lieve sofferenza, strizzando appena gli occhi. Ermal si ferma controvoglia e con una dolcezza che non gli appartiene, ad eccezione dei momenti in cui si trova con il suo _Bizio_ , gli lascia una piccola carezza e un bacino sulla punta del naso.

«Scusa amore» mormora dopo aver delicatamente poggiato le labbra su quelle del moro, in un gesto così tenero e affettuoso da contrastare violentemente la passione più cieca che ha caratterizzato i momenti precedenti.  
Si accoccola poi contro il petto colorato e lucido di sudore del suo compagno e inizia come suo solito a tracciare con la punta delle dita le linee dei numerosi tatuaggi che lo decorano. Poggia la fronte contro la sua spalla, mentre Fabrizio porta una mano fra i suoi ricci sudati e gli massaggia teneramente la nuca, una coccola che oramai ha preso l'abitudine di riservagli al termine di un amplesso.  
Restano così, immobili, a godersi la pace e la tranquillità tipiche di quella situazione statica, fino a quando Fabrizio non sente il riccio agitarsi su di sé. Gli ci vuole ben poco per comprendere che quei movimenti convulsi sono imparentati con la sua risata furbetta, quella stessa risata scatenata da pensieri poco opportuni che si può permettere di condividere solo con lui.

«Che te ridi Erma'?» chiede curioso il romano.  
«No nulla, stavo solo pensando... alla fine perdere le scommesse non è poi così male»

**Author's Note:**

> Giuro, a breve tornerò con Fabrizio bottom (non so perché ultimamente mi è presa così)  
> Questa è la prima di una piccola serie di OS che ho promesso ad una personcina carina in cambio di un'altra cosa.  
> Aspettatevene delle altre.
> 
> Commenti sempre apprezzatissimi!!


End file.
